In a cloud computing environment, multiple tenants can be served by a shared pool of computing resources including, for example, computer networks, servers, storage, applications, services, and/or the like. A tenant can be any entity that requires a secure and exclusive computing environment implemented using the shared pool of computing resources. As such, the multi-tenant cloud computing environment may isolate identity and access management across different tenants as well as segregate tenant-specific data and resources.